Shattered Christmas
by Hi14 x
Summary: Due to a freak blizzard Torrie Wilson is stuck away from her husband and identical twin daughters. While John Cena is dealing with the chaos of having age 7 identical twins on tour. Randy Orton and Stacy Keibler are torn apart by a surprise visit from an ex. Shawn Michaels lay in a coma. Edge and Christian get in a terrible car wreck. Will it be a shattered 2012 Christmas?
1. Un-Happy

**AN: I REALLY WANTED TO DO A CHRISTMAS STORY! So enjoy...**

******Summary:**

******Due to a freak blizzard Torrie Wilson is stuck in New Hampshire, possibly over Christmas, away from her husband and identical twin daughters. Meanwhile John Cena is dealing with the chaos of having 7-year-old identical twin girls with him on tour. Randy Orton and Stacy Keibler are torn apart by a surprise visit from an ex, but some people are spending their Christmas at the hospital, as Shawn Michaels lay in between life and death in a coma, as well as Edge and Christian getting in a terrible car wreck. Will everyone be reunited and happy for Christmas 2012? Or will it be a shattered Christmas? **

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"NO! Emmy I told you."

"But I'll be super, super, super good, pretty please?"

"No!"

"Daddy, we promise we'll be good. PPPPPPPllllleeeeeeaaaaasssss seeeeee?"

"Emilie, Cassie, NO." John Cena picked up 2 dolls from the floor and put them in the toy box. His 7-year-old twin girls were following him everywhere he went, begging to go on tour with him.

"But Mommy won't be back for ages! We can't stay here alone!"

"CASSIE! I told you two, your mom will be back later today, and I don't go back on tour 'till tomorrow. Mommy will be back by then." John said, sitting down on the couch.

"But daddy pleeeeeeaaaaaasssssse? It'll be our birthday present." Cassie said, sitting on John's lap.

"And Mommy said we can..." Emilie mumbled sitting down on John's other knee.

"Really?"

"YES!" the two girls yelled at the same time. It was so hard to tell them apart. They were identical, both with blonde locks and blue eyes. The two smiled as John turned the TV on,

'We are expecting a white Christmas this year in Massachusetts, it seems the snow from the blizzard in New Hampshire will be blown down...' John muted the TV as the phone rang, he saw who it was and knew what it'd be about.

"Hi Baby,"

"Hey John, listen I'm gonna be stuck here a little longer there's this bliz-"

"A blizzard I know. Don't worry about it Tor, how long will you be stuck?" John's wife Torrie Wilson (Now Cena) was in New Hampshire for her job.

"About 2 weeks? So your gonna have to tell the girls that I might not be home for christmas." Torrie said sadly.

"Ah, but it's only December 2nd. So you might make it back?" John asked hopefully.

"Hopefully. Your going on tour tomorrow right?"

"Yes. Wait... No Tor, please don't they were hyper as hell last time."

"Sorry hun, but they were only 5 then, so You're gonna have to take Cass and Emmy with you." Torrie said, "I've got to go baby. Bye love you." Before John could reply Torrie hung up. He sighed and sat back down.

"What did Mommy say?" Emilie asked as her and Cassie came back in.

"That she's stuck in new Hampshire and won't be back anytime soon so... Your gonna have to come on tour with me." The two girls screamed and jumped up and down, they finally high5'd and gave John a big hug. "Ok you two. Go pack your stuff," The two girls quickly ran up the stairs squealing. "Oh God... Lord help me."

* * *

The next day...

"What do you want for Christmas?" Randy Orton asked as he and his girlfriend, Stacy Keibler, drove to the arena. They had been together for 5 years but never got round to becoming man and wife.

"I'm not sure, there was that locket I liked.." She nudged him in the side, as if to say 'get me the locket'

"Ow, OK OK! I might get you the locket." Randy smirked,

"You better." Stacy said leaning over to him and planting a kiss on his lips.

"Stace, when I crash the car it's gonna be your fault." Randy said, "Save it till we get to the arena." He said. Stacy sat back down and sighed.

"Ok.. If I must. Your such a spoil sport." She whined,

"What ever. At least I'm not stubborn." He said.

"You be careful or you not getting a Christmas present." She hit him on the arm.

"You don't love me." He turned his head away from her,

"Aw, you know I do." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

In TNA...

"TELL YOU WHAT, FORGET THIS! FUCK YOU!" Jeff hardy screamed at the head man of TNA, he stood up and threw his chair across the room and stormed out. He was so pissed off. They had lowered his pay again. They were completely screwing him. He needed to go back to WWE. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, "Hi Vince.. Remember a little while ago you asked if I wanted to come back to WWE? Yeah well I was thinking if is ok with you... I'd come back?"

"Ok we'd love you to come back, but on one condition." Vince said,

"Sure what?"

"One of our old diva's is returning soon. We'd like you to have a romantic story line with her."

"Sure anyone! I accept!" He said, getting in his car.

"Great! That's fantastic Jeff! Oh by the way, the diva is Maria. Goodbye." Vince hung up and Jeff say in shock, not Maria. After all their history...

* * *

"So what you doing for Christmas?" AJ Lee asked CM Punk and Daniel Bryan.

"Kane is coming over to my house for a vegan Christmas dinner." Daniel said,

"That's nice. Try not to scare your dog to much. Ya know with your yelling." AJ Laughed,

"Yeah, you might have to make your mom look after her." Punk said.

"What are you doing for christmas Punk?" AJ asked,

"Going to see my parents." he frowned,

"Aw poor you." AJ joked, "Well I am going to Hawaii with my brother on the 27th." She laughed.

"Hey, Daniel, why have you got 2 belts?" Punk asked pointing to both of the tag team championship belts over his soldier.

"BECAUSE I'M THE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS!" He screamed,

"GOAT FACE! GIVE ME MY BELT!" Kane came through the door, "I AM THE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS! GIVE ME MY FUCKING BELT! YOU GOAT FACED BASTARD!" Kane screamed and began to pull Daniel out by his beard.

"OUCH! GET OFF ME YOU BIG RED BABY! DON'T TOUCH MY BEARD!" Daniel screamed.

* * *

It was like slow motion... One moment they were driving along... Laughing... Singing badly to the christmas songs on the radio, then it slipped, and the car slid for a few seconds, then the car flipped, it did a couple of 360's in the air before crashing to the ground. But... There were people I'm there. Two men... Famous to the world... WWE superstars... Christian and Edge.

* * *

Somewhere else... Another former superstar was unaware that he would be near death soon as well. "I like the pink one." Shawn Michaels lifted his daughter up so she could see the types of teddies there were, as Cheyenne looked at them, Cameron, his son, looked at the video games. And elsewhere Triple H was showing his daughter, Aurora, the dolls.

"Cam, have you found one? We're gonna go in a sec." Shawn said,

"Yeah I got one dad." He picked the game up off the shelf and ran over to where Shawn stood in the line, "What are you getting Chey?" He asked his little sister,

"A fluffy pink bunny! Guess what I'm gonna call her?!" Cheyenne said,

"What?" Cameron asked, stroking a strand of sandy blonde hair behind her ear.

"Bunny! I'm gonna call her Bunny!" Cheyenne Said getting excited. Cameron and Shawn laughed. Shawn picked Cheyenne up as they got closer to the counter.

"Well later we're all gonna go see gra-" Shawn was cut off,

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP AND FREEZE!" A man ran in wearing all black, Holding a gun. Shawn put Cheyenne down slowly and ushered her to stand behind him along with Cameron. Shawn looked over at Hunter who was holding Aurora tightly. Hunter looked up and shrugged, Shawn looked down to see Cheyenne gripping tightly to his legs and Cameron also had a grip on his top, and an arm around Cheyenne, who was trembling with fear.

"Shhh, Cheyenne it's gonna be fine, he won't do anyth-" Shawn was yet again cut off,

"YOU! I THOUGHT I SAID SHUT UP?!" The man screamed,

"I'm sorry but I was comforting my young daughter who happens to be scared because SOME PSYCHOPATH JUST CAME THROUGH THE DOOR WITH A GUN!" Shawn yelled, his children's grip tightened. Hunter looked over and shook his head. Shawn did have a huge heart, and to much courage for his own good,

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"I SAID YOUR A PSYCHOPATH WHO HAS A GUN!" And before Shawn knew it a bullet pierced his chest, he fell back as blood came fast and strongly, a few people screamed, two of them being Cheyenne and Cameron,

"DADDY!" Cheyenne knelt down by Shawn, Cameron did too, tears coming to both of their eyes. The man turned to run away but someone grabbed him and knocked him out with his gun. Hunter stood up and ran over to Shawn, who was becoming surrounded by blood. Cheyenne was crying hysterically and Cameron was also crying. Aurora walked over slowly, Hunter was talking to Shawn frantically as his breathing began to hitch. He took his jacket off and placed it on the wound in his chest. The bullet only just missed his heart. Someone else in the shop was calling an ambulance. This wasn't going to be a good Christmas.

* * *

Torrie was stuck in new Hampshire. She was depressed she looked out her hotel room window, it was still snowing. She sighed and sat back down on the bed, "Tor, stop pacing. It's not gonna stop the snow." Torrie's friend Rosie said.

"I know but, I don't want to miss Christmas. Emmy and Cass are gonna be so sad." Torrie said,

"You could FaceTime them?" Rosie suggested.

"Yeah I guess... I hope John's dealing," Torrie sighed...

* * *

"Emilie Lucia Cena, Cassie Rosemary Cena! You can both sit in the back! We're picking Zack up anyway." John said, walking too the car. Emilie and Cassie were arguing over who called 'shotgun' first. They finally agreed and sat in the back together. John sat in the front of the car. He began to drive towards the center of town where he was picking Zack up from.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I have a phone for Christmas?" Emilie asked,

"No, Emmy, your only 7. And no Cassie you can't have one either." Both girls sighed.

"Fine. What about an iPod?" Cassie asked,

"Ok... I guess." John said and pulled over where Zack was standing. The Long Island Iced Z climbed in the car and turned around to look at the two identical girls in the back, staring at him, they looked a lot like John, and a lot like Torrie too. To be honest he was creeped out a little.

"And who are you?" Zack said, referring to the two girls.

"Oh yeah you weren't around 2 years ago were you?" John said, "That's Emilie and that's Cassie. They're my twin daughters, the way to tell them apart is their neck, Emilie has a small heart shaped birth mark on her neck. Cassie has one on her leg. They were born in 2005." John said and Zack smiled,

"Cool," Zack said, "So your Cassie and your Emilie?" He pointed at the right girl for the right name,

"Yep. But you can call me 'Emmy' and you can call Cassie 'Cass'" Emilie said.

"Ok, Emmy and Cass." Zack said and tickled both girls stomach's. They both giggled. Zack turned back around to John, "They're really cute."

"Yeah they are. But they're hyper." John said,

"Arent all kids?" Zack said and John chuckled and agreed. They didn't realise the two girls in the back plotting,

"Who shall we wind up first?" Cassie whispered,

"I'm not sure, how about Zack? I mean we're gonna be driving for about a day. We've only been driving for an hour and Daddy said it's gonna take 22 hours to get to Miami." Emmy replied,

"Good idea! How about the radio? We can put an Eminem CD on and rap along. He hates rap music doesn't he?!" Cassie said,

"Yeah! That's a great idea. Who should we annoy when we get to the Hotel and Arena?" Emmy said,

"I've got an idea,"

"Who?"

"Punk." Cassie said,

"Ooohhh High Five!" They high dived and giggled, "Operation Twin Trouble has officially begun!" They both saluted and laughed again.

"Emilie Lucia Cena, Cassie Rosemary Cena what are you two talking about?" John asked,

"Nothing. Just what we're going to do for the next 21 hours." Emilie replied.

"Well make sure it's not naughty."

Both girls had their hands in a salute position and brought them to their forehead, "Sir Yes Sir!" They said at the same time, bringing their hands down and giggling.

* * *

"JAMES! Where's the ball?" A boy yelled, running up by his friend who was looking for a soccer ball around some trees.

"I'd be able to find it if you helped." James said,

"What's that?" The other boy pointed to a load of smoke on the side of a road, He began to run over,

"ETHAN! What is it?" James yelled,

"It's a car wreck!" Ethan replied. James ran over and soon both 11 year old boys were trying to work out if someone was inside.

"Ethan have you got your phone?"

"Yeah, why who's in there?" Ethan replied dialling 911,

"Edge and Christian." James replied and the two wwe fans were soon panicking over the condition of the two superstars.

******AN: NO THAT'S NOT IT! There will be more. IMPORTANT!: Over the Holiday season a lot of my stories will be put on hold. I will still update Why My Life, Missing and On the Road if i can but West Washington Eagles High will be on hold until January. Broken Pieces and One & Only will still be updated because they're Colabs. Anyway MERRY CHRISTMAS! Love ya and don't forget 2 review xxx**

**Freya **


	2. What? D-Dead?

**7am the next day**

"OhGodOhGodOhGodOhGodOhGodOhG od..." Hunter mumbled to himself walking up and down the corridor in the hospital. Waiting for news on Shawn. Cheyenne sat on Cameron's lap on a chair, Cameron trying to get his mom on the phone. Aurora sat awkwardly in a Chair. Stephanie was there, she was also trying to call Rebecca. A doctor walked out of the surgery room Shawn was in. Hunter ran over to him and slammed him into the wall.

"How is he? WHERE is he?" He yelled,

"Wh-Wh-Who?" The doctor stammered.

"SHAWN MICHAELS!" He yelled again while pulling the doctor back by his collar and slamming him into the wall... Again.

"I-I'm so-rry sir, but Mr Michaels is still in sur-surgery, I'm only a minor d-doctor so I do-don't need to be there for the full surgery." The doctor stuttered. Hunter rolled his eyes and looked at the name badge on the doctor's shirt.

"Look, Mr... Greendale, you were finished in there? Weren't you? Just you right?" Dr Greendale nodded, "So, you're telling me that my BEST FRIEND, an INNOCENT MAN, with TWO YOUNG CHILDREN, does not deserve the BEST and the MOST doctors as possible?" Dr Greendale shook a little,

"N-No." He shook his head.

"So where were you going?"

"Back into the surgery room?" Hunter nodded.

"Go on then."

"Y-Yes Sir." He ran off quickly down the Hall.

"Steph I'm gonna take a walk," Stephanie nodded and rang Vince, since Cameron had Rebecca on the phone.

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

One minute of silence filled the car.

"Are we there now?"

"No."

10 seconds of silence filled the car.

"Are we there no-"

"CASSIE, EMILIE WE ARE NO WHERE CLOSER SINCE THE LAST TIME YOU ASKED. Which was 10 seconds ago." John said. Zack was driving now. Emilie and Cassie sighed and put their heads down, continuing to plot the master plan. On how to annoy... C.M. Punk.

_**About 5 hours later, now at the hotel**_

"THIS IS GONNA BE FUUUUNNN!" Cassie screamed as the two girls jumped from bed to bed, John had got a suite with two bedrooms at the hotel. So Cassie and Emilie could share a bed and John could have one two. Zack was staying right next door. Well at the moment he was trying to get the snow-spray off of the back of his head.

_**3hours ago. In the car**_

_They had stopped in front of a gas station. John and the girls had gone inside to get some snacks. Zack laid his head back on the seat and laughed, the girls were really hyper, but they were cute to. And Sweet and funny. He looked out the window to see John walking out with Cassie on his back and Emilie holding his hand. He had 5 plastic bags in his free hand and Emilie was holding one to. "We Got CHRISTMAS STUFF!" Cassie said, jumping off of John's back. Her and Emilie jumped into the back of the car with two bags. _

_"What christmas stuff did you get?" John asked. He'd given them some money and let them get their stuff, while he got the snacks._

_"Just... Stuff." Cassie giggled. _

_"Hey, Zack look at this!" Emilie said, pulling Zack's short hair. _

_"What is it Emmy?" As soon as he turned around Emilie and Cassie sprayed the snow spray all over his face while he screamed. Now he looked like he'd face planted a load of snow. _

* * *

Jeff Hardy walked into Vince's office. He sat down in front of Vince, they sat in silence for about 5 minutes until a red head walked in. "I'm sorry I'm late Vince. I-, Wh-What are you doing here?" Tears came to her eyes as she looked at Jeff. They stood looking at each other for a few minutes.

"Well... Isn't this a nice Christmas present?" Vince said. Both former employee's gave him a harsh look.

"Hi." Jeff said,

"Hello." Maria said timidly. They didn't hate each other. They never broke up. Technically they were still together. They still loved each other.

_**Flashback 2 years ago. (imagine Jeff was still in WWE in 2010) **_

_"I'll be back in about two weeks. Promise." Jeff kissed Maria on the forehead. And turned around, "I love you."_

_"I love you too. And I have a surprise for you when you come back." Jeff smiled,_

_"Hmmm, I can't wait." He gave her a large hug and grabbed his bag. His next show was on the other side of the country so he was taking a plane. Maria decided to stay at home. She usually traveled with her boyfriend but didn't want to now. She felt to sick anyway. _

**_4 weeks later. _**

_"Why isn't he back yet?" Maria whispered. She turned on the TV. _

_'_A huge earthquake in San Diego has grounded many flights and resulted in many deaths.'

_"Oh god no. Please No." She whispered. She picked up the phone and dialed Matt Hardy's number. "Hi Matt, do you know where Jeff is?" _

_"Maria I'm so sorry." She heard him sniffle and hang up,_

_"He's dead?" Maria sniffled. Its so easy to misinterpret things._

_**Present day**_

"I thought you were dead." Maria began to cry, Jeff pulled her into a hug.

"No, I'm not. I'm fine. I love you. I never stopped loving you."

"Mommy I'm bored can we-" A two year old little boy with blonde hair toddled into the office. And up to Maria. He looked at Jeff and smiled. "YOU'RE JEFF HARDY! YOU'RE AWESOME I LOVE YOU! I don't like you in TNA though." The boy smiled.

"Thank you. What's your name?"

"Dylan." the little boy replied, Maria stood awkwardly

"That's an adorable name." Jeff coed. Jeff turned to Maria, "Who's his dad?" Maria smiled and walked over to Dylan picking him up.

"Remember the surprise I told you about? Before you left?" Jeff nodded. Maria gave Dylan to Jeff who held him carefully. "Surprise." Jeff was shocked,

"H-He's m-mine?" Maria nodded and tears began to come to Jeff.

"I love you." Maria said. They hadn't noticed that Vince had stepped outside,

* * *

"Hello? Oh Hi Steph."

"Hey Dad."

"What's wrong? Have you been crying?"

"Yeah kinda,"

"Well Where's Hunter?"

"He's walking around, um, Dad you need to get too the hospital."

"What? Why?"

"Shawn was shot. Him and Hunter took Aurora, Cheyenne and Cameron out, and there was this guy that walked in the shop with a gun. Shawn was trying to calm Cheyenne down and make sure her and Cameron were okay. Then the guy shot him. He's in surgery."

"Oh God. Who's there?"

"Me, Aurora, Cameron and Cheyenne, Hunter and Rebecca's on her way. We're at the hospital down the road from your office. Please get here."

"OK. Can I talk to Cheyenne and Cameron?"

"Yeah sure." Stephanie gave the phone to Cameron,

"Hi uncle Vince."

"Hey Cam, are you ok?"

"I guess, are you coming down?"

"Yes. I am. I'm sure your Mom'll be there soon."

"Yeah she will. Do you want to talk to Chey?"

"Yes please."

"Hello?" Cheyenne said timidly and thick with tears,

"Hello Chey, are you ok?"

"N-No. When will Mommy be h-here?"

"She'll be there soon. I'm just down the road so I'm gonna come now. I'll see you in a minute sweetheart."

"Okay."

"Bye honey." Vince hung up and poked his head back into his office. He was confused by the fact that Jeff and Maria were hugging a little boy and crying. He cleared his throat. "Guy's Shawn's been shot so I'm gonna go to the hospital." Jeff and Maria nodded as Vince grabbed his coat and left. He decided to ring Shane too.

* * *

"You're sooooo stupid," Stacy giggled turning a corner arm in arm with Randy,

"Am I?"

"YES!"

"Sure whatever, I need to go get your Christmas present so why don't you go get mine?" Randy tickled her ribs,

"Ok, See ya back at the hotel."

"Yep. By the way we're going to dinner with John later. He said he has a surprise." Randy said,

"Oooohhhh a surprise. I hope its good!" Stacy smiled. "I'll see you at the hotel." She said and walked away.

* * *

Stacy went through several shops, looking for the right gift for Randy. After coming out of one shop she noticed someone staring at her. A women in her early 30's she was blonde and was wearing dark blue jeans and a black, low cut top, she was very beautiful and was dressed very sexily. Stacy turned around and continued to walk down the street. She heard heels behind her and quickly turned to see the women behind her. She walked a little faster and noticed the women walk faster to. So she stopped, turned around and notice the women's cold glare.

"Can I help you?" Stacy asked, attitude in her voice.

"You bitch." The women said,

"Excuse me?" Stacy was shocked,

The women's reply was a hard, cold slap in Stacy's face.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Stacy screamed holding her face.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" The women screamed,

"Who are you?" Stacy asked.

"Don't you remember me? Samantha? Randy Orton's wife? You took him. He cheated on me with YOU! How dare you!" Samantha slapped Stacy again.

* * *

AJ sat on a step outside the hotel on the phone, looking a little sad,

"Really, Oh god. I'm sorry Dan, sure that's fine. Love you too. Bye Dan." AJ sighed as she put the mobile back in her pocket.

"Hi AJ." Punk smiled sitting next to her.

"Hey." She sighed,

"What's up?"

"Well Dan, my brother, had to go somewhere with work so he's put our trip on hold. So I'm gonna go to my mom and dad's house for Christmas. What're you doing for christmas?"

"Going to my parents. Hey maybe I'll see you, your parents moved to Chicago didn't they?" AJ nodded and smiled.

"Yeah. Well see ya later. I gotta go." AJ gave Punk a quick hug and skipped away.

"She's so stupid." Paul Heyman said.

"Of course she is. Another diva down. Who's next?" Punk smirked evilly,

"Let's have a look, uhhhmmmm, AHA! Here it is...Layla."

"Oh that'll be easy." Punk said,

"You'll be the biggest player and most love superstar with the diva's in history." Paul Heyman smiled.

* * *

Hunter turned a corner and heard a familiar voice. It was course but still familiar. He walked in the Direction of the voice, he walked into a room and saw Adam, (aka Edge) "Adam?" Hunter looked at Adam, he was covered in cuts and bruises, his left leg was in a cast and his right arm was in a sling. There were tears in his eyes.

"Oh," He wiped his tears away, "Hi Hunter."

"What happened?" Hunter asked as Adam sniffled a little.

"Me and Jay, went out and there was a truck, we didn't see and... The doctors said I'm lucky to be awake so early." Hunter gasped,

"You and Christian?" Adam nodded,

"Yeah, two kids found us, it was a big wreck. It happened at about 9 pm yesterday. I got away with a broken shoulder and broken leg. What are you doing here?"

"Me and Shawn took Cameron, Cheyenne and Aurora out yesterday for dinner and then we went to a course of shops. Shawn was in the line with Cam and Cheyenne then this guy came in with a gun. Shawn was trying to calm Cameron and Cheyenne down but the guy shot him. He's still in surgery." Hunter felt tears on his cheeks.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry Hunter." Adam said.

"He'll be ok. It's Shawn. He'll be okay." Hunter seemed to be trying to reassure himself more than Adam. "How's Christian by the way?"

"I don't know. They wouldn't tell me." Adam sighed, Hunter went to reply but his phone made a noise, telling him he has a text. He looked down to see its from Stephanie.

_Hunter, get here quickly._ He read

_Why? What happened? Is it Shawn? Is he ok?_ He typed back,

_Just get here. Now. _The reply said.

"Adam I gotta go, I think something's up with Shawn. Feel better, I'll try and swing by later." Hunter said to Adam as a nurse walked in with a sympathetic look.

"See ya Hunter. Hope Shawn's ok." Hunter smiled at Adam and left the room.

* * *

Hunter dialed Stephanie's number quickly,

"I'll be there in a minute Steph. What's up? Is it Shawn?"

"It's bad Honey. Just get here. Please?" Stephanie said, sniffling a little. Hunter swore he heard crying in the background.

"Just get here Hunter." He heard Vince say,

"OK. I will." He ran quickly towards the second floor.

* * *

"Is everything OK nurse?" Adam asked the nurse, she pulled a chair up next to the bed, and sat down. _'Since when do Nurse's sit down?'_ Adam wondered.

"Mr Copeland, I'm so sorry," The nurse said.

"Wh-Wha-What happened?" Adam asked,

"Mr Reso, he wasn't- His injuries were so bad, I'm afraid Mr Reso didn't make it." Adam felt tears run down his face.

"You mean h-he's dead?" Adam asked and the nurse nodded, Adam began to cry harder. Hysterically in fact. Christian. His BEST friend since they were 5 years old, was dead. Because he didn't see a truck.

"I'm sorry for your loss." The nurse said as she got up and left.

"No. Please Christian come back. Your my brother I need you. Please." Adam cried into his pillow. It couldn't be true...

**AN: I cried writing this :,( so sad! I do love Christian by the way, I am a peep. I cant believe I killed him off!**

** So Christian's dead and what do you guys think is wrong with Shawn? How will Edge be after Christian's death? Will Jeff be a good daddy to Dylan? Who is Samantha and what happened with her, Stacy and Randy? And what's Cassie and Emmy gonna do to Punk? How will John deal? Why does Punk want to be a player? Will AJ get hurt? And will Kane really kill Santa? Find out next time on Shattered Christmas :) and review please!**

**-Freya**

**xxxxxx**


	3. It'll Never be the Same Part 1

**AN: Punk's not injured in this story.**

"What's wrong?" Hunter rounded a corner as Vince, Stephanie, Rebecca and a doctor stood up. The children were sat away from the adults so they didn't hear the conversation,

"Hello Sir. I didn't start without you. Would you like to sit down?" The doctor asked. Hunter took a seat next to Stephanie and Rebecca waiting for the doctor to speak, "I'm afraid something went wrong during the surgery." Rebecca's eyes began to blur with tears, Hunter gave him a look saying _He's not dead is he? _ "Now don't worry, Mr Michaels did survive, but just barely. We have put him on the intensive care ward at the moment. He's unfortunately in a coma; he was also running a small fever, which is normal with these types of states, so we had to give him extra medications. You can see him in an hour." The doctor apologized and walked down the hall. Rebecca burst into tears and stood up to go tell her children their daddy is in a coma. Stephanie began to cry a little and Vince hugged her, completely shocked, he'd also brought Aurora over to him so Rebecca could tell Cheyenne and Cameron. Hunter just sat there trying to take in the fact his best friend might die.

_The Next morning 7:03 am_

Shawn hadn't improved over night, or got worse. Hunter remembered what he had said to Adam the night before and decided to go and see Adam and see how Christian was. He moved Cheyenne off his lap (Who had relocated there in the night, Cameron was in the chair next to them, so Hunter was careful not to wake them up. When he had gone to sleep Rebecca had sat opposite him holding Shawn's limp hand, but now she wasn't there but her jacket was. Hunter guessed she had gone for something to eat. Only him, Cheyenne, Cameron and Rebecca had slept in Shawn's room at his bedside. Stephanie, Vince and Aurora had left at 11 pm and stayed in the hotel next door to the hospital, they had come back early at 5:15 though.

Hunter quietly left the room and walked towards Adam's. When he walked in he found Adam sitting up with a tear stained face. He figured he looked no better though. He had no sleep,

"Hey Adam," Hunter smiled tiredly,

"Oh H-Hi H-Hun-Hunter," Adam sniffled; Hunter sat on the end of his bed, careful not to sit on him, and looked into Adam's sad eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Chr-Christian. He's de-dead," Adam broke down into Hunter's arms, "its a-all m-my fau-fault Hu-Hunter, I sh-Should've seen that t-tru-truck."

"Oh god, was it- I mean was he in pain?" Hunter was shocked speechless. He wouldn't be able to bear if he lost Shawn.

Adam nodded. "Y-Yeah, the doc-doctor said his in-injuries were too bad and the pa-pain was unbearable." Adam couldn't stop crying so Hunter just held him.

**22****nd**** of December, **

"BUT DDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYY, WE HAVE TOO!" Emilie whined in the back off the car.

"PLEASE? I get that we didn't have it yesterday 'because we went to go see uncle Shawn, but PLLLLEEEEAAAASSSEEEE? Why do we even have to go, it's only a hose show!?" Cassie added.

"We have to go because I have a match scheduled, it may only be a house show but we have to go. Zack wont be there so I'm trusting you two to behave backstage, Yes?" John said from the driver's seat, "You can open your advent calendars when we get back.

"Yes Daddy." The twins frowned then smiled with the same thought in their heads, _We can do the plan with Punk._

John saw the smirks on their faces and rolled his eyes, "What are you two planning?"

The girls giggled, "Oh... noooooothing," they laughed again, "Much." They whispered under their breath.

* * *

Randy and Stacy were practically being stalked by Samantha, They tried not to let it bother them though. Stacy was visiting her parents today and tomorrow and was going to be back on the 24th. She had already left, and Randy was already feeling lonely and bored. He didn't have to go to the raw house show today, which annoyed him a little. He was looking forward to spending time with John, Cassie and Emilie. He sighed and flopped down on the couch turning the TV on. There wasn't anything interesting on so he went to the bar downstairs in the hotel.

* * *

"Mommy how come you haven't told me Jeff Hardy is my daddy before?" Dylan asked sitting on Jeff's lap, they had spent a lot of time together since they reunited, and now it was as if they had all been together forever. Maria had gave Dylan Jeff's last name anyway, but he had never figured it out,

"Because someone told me he was dead." Maria said,

"Why did you believe them Mommy?"

"Because it was my brother, your Uncle, Matt. He didn't actually say I was dead, he was just crying. So mommy thought I was dead." Jeff was twirling Dylan's blonde hair around his fingers.

"But Daddy, why was Matt crying?" Dylan asked, Maria had wanted to know that too,

"Because a building had collapsed and I was badly hurt. So my brother Matt was worried about me." Jeff replied, Maria raised her eyebrows as if to say,

_Really?_

Jeff nodded and mouthed the words _Yes, but I told Matt off. _

"I'm glad I have my mommy _and_ my daddy now." Dylan smiled hugging both Jeff and Maria,

* * *

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS! KANE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Daniel Bryan screamed, still annoyed at the fact they hadn't won the _LOL Moment of the Year Award _at the Slammy's,

"I'M PLOTTING HOW TO KILL SANTA!" Kane screamed, "AND WHO CARES IF WE DIDNT WIN THE AWARD? VINCE TOLD ME WE CAME SECOND!"

"For crying out loud, Kane look at this!" Daniel sat down and signalled to the plan of killing Santa. "He'll see it coming! You have to hit him form behind first!" Daniel said and they sat down together planning how to kill Father Christmas.

* * *

"So, Layla what are you doing for Christmas? Going back to England?" Punk put his arm around Layla's shoulder, but she shook it off.

"Ugh, yeah. We're gonna go to my mum's grave and spending time with my brother James and my sisters Ava and Daisy. What are you doing?" Layla replied in her English accent,

"I'm going to see my mom too." Punk replied, "Hey do you want to go out tomorrow?" Layla was really shocked,

"I'm sorry Punk, but I'm dating Zack and I thought you were dating AJ?" Layla looked around confused,

"Shhhhh, they don't have to know, do they?" Punk leaned in and pushed Layla down on the couch,

"GET OFF ME!" Layla screamed, Punk trailed his fingers down her top and unbuttoned it slowly, "No, GET OFF ME! LEAVE ME ALONE DON'T!"Layla began to scream louder,

"SHUT UP BITCH!" Punk yelled, hitting an elbow into Layla's stomach, winding her and leaving a bruise, Layla screamed again and tears ran down her face,

"W-Why are y-you d-do-doing th-this?" Layla sobbed as sudden realisation flashed through Punk's eyes,

"Oh my god, Layla, I'm so sorry I don't know what I'm doing," Layla pushed Punk off her and buttoned her shirt up,

"Leave me alone."

"But I-"

"NO! YOU JUST TRIED TO RAPE ME! YOU WAIT TILL I TELL ZACK, AND JOHN! HE'S LIKE A BIG BROTHER TO ME... like I thought you were, and..." Layla had a bruise forming on her face and tears running down it, she signalled to the doorway where a heart broken AJ Lee stood. "...Look,"

"I thought you were different, I thought you loved me," She whispered,

"AJ..." He stepped towards her but she stepped back,

"You.. you just forced my friend into, you-, You cheating, perverted bastard! I hate you! I FUCKING HATE YOU!" AJ began to cry and ran from the room; Punk stepped forward to go after her but decided against it realising what he just did. He turned around to see Layla sitting on the floor clutching her stomach, He walked over to her and held his hand out to help her up.

She pushed it away and used the table to pull herself up. She limped (quite fast) towards the door.

"I hate you." She spat at him.

**AN: I'm gonna try and update again in a bit **** i hope you liked this chap **


	4. Part 2, Christmas Miracles

**AN: HAVE FUN READING AND MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D**

Randy Orton rolled over and wrapped his arm around his naked girlfriend, last night was the best night of his life.

_Last night _

_Randy lay in bed almost falling asleep, at 2:30 am he saw a blonde walk through the door, he was so tired the only way he could recognise it was Stacy was the fact she had blonde hair. _

_"Hi baby." The lady said, her voice was nothing like Stacy's but Randy was so tired he couldn't tell. _

_"Hey Sweetie." Randy yawned. _

_"Here I'll get you a drink." 'Stacy' offered, she took a glass of water and when Randy wasn't looking slipped a pill in it. The lady wasn't Stacy. It was Samantha. _

_Samantha climbed into bed next to Randy after he'd drank it and now he felt horny and was convinced it was Stacy. Randy pulled his top off and Samantha's too. And soon they were making love, with Randy completely oblivious it wasn't his girlfriend. _

_-end flashback-_

Randy sat up, he felt like he had a hangover but he was sure he hadn't drank anything last night. The pills had worn off and when he looked at the women next to him he screamed, a lot like a women himself.

"What's wrong baby?" Samantha seductively said crawling sexily towards him.

"What are you doing in my bed?"

"Don't you remember last night?"

"Yes but it was Stac- it was you!"

"Why, yes it was. Congratulations." Samantha smiled, "In fact Stacy's here now."

"What?"

"Look in the closet." Randy pulled some pants on then opened the closet to reveal a tied up, gagged Stacy.

"Get out my house." Randy said angrily, untying Stacy.

"But baby..." Samantha said,

"OUT! NOW!" When she didn't move Randy grabbed her by the hair and threw her onto the busy street. Naked.

"I'm so sorry Babe." Randy said, taking the gag out of Stacy's mouth.

"Don't worry. It wasn't your fault," she whispered.

* * *

CM Punk sat on the floor with his head in his hands, he was so pissed off with himself, how could he do this? He broke AJ's heart... Again, he tried to rape Layla and probably made her terrified of men for life. Whatever Zack Ryder and John Cena do to him he'll deserve it. Whatever Ryback does to him he'll deserve it. Whatever the Rock does to him at the Royal Rumble he'll deserve it. Hethought for a while. Why did I do this? Then it hit him, Paul Heyman. That Walrus is the reason he's done everything he did. Punk heard the doornob to his locker room open but ignored it, he kept his head in his hands, knowing its probably Paul Heyman... Or worse, 'what if Vince comes? He'll probably fire me... And if Hunter comes, oh wait I heard Shawn's in the hospital so they won't come, ha stupid Shawn. GOD PUNK! You used to look up to him, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!' Punk thought to himself. He grabbed the glass of water next to him and threw it at the wall in front of him, he heard a yelp and a scream. Punk stood up slowly and looked in the direction of the doorway, where he saw two blonde little girls. One was sat on the floor with glass and blood all over her face and was crying.

"Oh my god." Punk whispered, the other girl looked up at Punk, he was confused for a moment when he realised they looked the same, but then realised they were twins. Punk looked into the other girls eyes and at her facial features and knew straight away who's kids they were. Torrie and John's.

"Are you ok?" Punk asked the little girl,

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE SHE'S OK? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? WE'RE 7 YEARS OLD! YOU JUST WAIT 'TILL OUR DADDY GETS HIS HANDS ON YOU!" The girl said, "C'mon Cassie, we gotta go see daddy,"

"Bu-But he's in a-a m-match," Cassie sobbed, blood was all down her face and glass too.

"I'll go get him c'mon." Emmy helped Cassie up and helped her walk to John's locker room.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" Punk sighed.

* * *

John Cena was currently in a match against Dolph Ziggler, he was winning at the moment. He heard the usual "Lets Go Cena" "Cena Sucks" chants, he threw Dolph out the ring and rolled out to hit him several more times. He suddenly heard the crowd erupt with cheers and turned around to see a Emilie running down to the ring, John let go of Dolph's hair and ran over to Emilie,

"What are you doing here? Me and Mommy have told you millions of time 'don't ever come down to the ring when I'm in a match', and where's your sister?" John asked worriedly.

"That's the problem! We were bored so we went to play a trick on Punk and he threw a glass in our direction and it hit Cassie in the face! I only just got to your locker room with her but she's passed out. There's loads of blood and stuff but I couldn't find anyone so I had to get you!" Emilie was really frantic and worried. John looked around quickly and ran over to the referee to tell him what was going on, Emilie stood there waiting for her dad to come back over, she had her back turned to Dolph so didn't see him come up behind her. Dolph turned her around roughly and punched her in the face. The impact caused her to fall to the floor and scream a little. Dolph bent down to hit her again but John chucked him out the way, picked Emmy up and ran to the back with her.

The crowd was confused why John Cena walked out causing Dolph to win by count out.

-Backstage-

"She's in your locker room." Emilie said, John ran quickly into his locker room to see Cassie laying on the couch, unconscious with blood all down her innocent face,

"Is there any glass in her eye?" John asked checking her pulse.

"I think so." Emmy replied. John passed her Zack's phone, (who had left his phone there earlier)

"can you ring an ambulance? Take Zack's phone then call me when they pull up. I'm gonna go find Punk."

"OK." She said, her vision was getting a bit blurred, she was getting a black eye from Dolph earlier.

"Are you ok?" He asked,

"My head hurts, I can't see properly." She said, up to now she'd hidden her face from John.

He took her face in his hand gently, his face became angry when he saw Emmy's eye. "Remind me to kill Dolph too." He said giving her a quick hug, "Here I'll dial the number sit down then call me yeah?" He kissed her head as she nodded and ran out the room.

"Hello 911, what is your emergency?"

* * *

John smashed the door open to the locker room titled "WWE Champion, CM Punk." He stormed in and saw Punk sat on the couch with his head in his hands. John grabbed him by his neck and slammed him into the wall.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" He screamed hitting him Over and over. Punk screamed a little like a women,

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" He began to cry, John just rolled his eyes and continued to punch him in the face.

"JOHN, JOHN!" Mike 'The Miz' Mizanin ran in pulling John away from a bloody nosed punk. "What's going on?"

"THAT FUCKING BASTARD THREW A GLASS AT CASSIE!"

"Cassie as in your daughter? The cute twins?"

"YES!"

"FUCKING BASTARD!" Mike hit Punk too then John's phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered

"Daddy the ambulance's here." Emilie said.

* * *

"I'M THE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS!"

"NO, NO, NO! I AM! AND I'M KILLING SANTA!"

"I NEVER SAID YOU COULDN'T!" Daniel and Kane were, yet again, having an argument,

"Oh." Kane fell silent and fell onto the couch,

"What's that?" Daniel asked

"Sounds like sirens. I know why."

"Why?" Daniel asked,

"It's the cops and an ambulance." Kane replied,

"Well why are they here?"

"The cops are here to arrest me for attempted murder."

"KANE! Who'd you try murder?"

"That's funny. Same reason why the ambulance is here. To save your weak ass."

"What?"

"You're annoying me!" Kane hit Daniel in the face one time and he was knocked out. He put him gently on the couch and picked up his tag team belt.

"I'M THE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS!"

* * *

-24th December-

"Daddy why isn't mommy back yet? It's Christmas tomorrow." Emmy asked. They were back at the house now. Cassie had a few stitches put in and Emmy was treated for a minor concussion.

"Can you two come sit down?" He asked sitting down on the couch, "Because of the blizzard mommy might be stuck in New Hampshire over tomorrow." He said,

"BUT TOMORROW IS CHRISTMAS!" Cassie yelled.

"She has to be back for Christmas!" Emmy said and the two ran upstairs to their rooms.

"Cass, Em, c'mon. She might be back." He attempted to tell up the stairs but the doors slammed shut.

"Torrie please hurry up and get back." He sighed flopping down on the couch.

* * *

-New Hampshire-

Torrie Cena yet again looked out the window, she smiled brightly when she saw the weather change. She Squeled,

"OH MY GOD! ROSIE COME QUICKLY!" She screamed,

"What Torrie?" Rosie asked.

"IT'S RAINING! THE SNOW IS CLEARING UP! I NEED TO GO!" Torrie grabbed her bag an keys and ran towards the door.

"Torrie We came in the same car!"

"Oh yeah." Torrie grabbed onto Rosie's arm dragging her out the door. As they got in the car Torrie pulled out he phone.

"Hello?" John answered

"HONEY! I'M COMING HOME THE SNOW'S CLEARING UP!"

"OK, OK. Stop shouting. Be careful it's snowing here."

"OK baby. Love you. How're the girls?"

"OK. Emmy hasn't forgot anything and Cassie seems to be coping well enough. They're pissed off with me though they just slammed their doors shut."

"Awww, I'm sure they'll be ok. Bye sweetie. See you later I'll be there in a few hours."

"Kay. Bye baby."

* * *

-Emmy's bedroom-

Cassie and Emilie sat on Emmy's bed making Torrie and John's Christmas present they weren't actually mad at him but they needed a non suspicious reason to be alone. They knew exactly what they were doing for Christmas. Making a big picture collage. Starting with a picture of when Torrie and John first met, then to their wedding day. Then to them together when Torrie was pregnant. Then when the girls were first born then to their later years all leading up to their holiday this summer. At the top said 'The Cena Family' it had took 2 months and now they were just adding finishing touches.

* * *

-Hospital-

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two... Merry Christmas daddy." Cheyenne and Cameron whispered holding Shawn's hand. Rebecca had fell asleep, her head on Shawn's chest and Hunter had gone home to have a shower.

"Cameron?" Cheyenne asked gently,

"yeah?"

"You wanna know what I asked Santa for earlier?"

"Sure. What?"

"Daddy. I wished for daddy to be ok and to wake up. I wished for everyone To have a happy Christmas. And I wished for Uncle Hunter to go back to normal." She whispered and laid her head on Shawn's chest. Cameron smiled and also did that.

"Chey?" A weak groggy voice whispered.

"Daddy?" She replied.

* * *

"It's gonna be our first Christmas together," Maria smiled to Jeff,

"It already is. Look at the time." Jeff replied. Maria rolled over to see THT it was 1:45,

"Do you wanna be Santa?" Maria offered.

"My pleasure." Jeff climbed off the bed and crept downstairs to where Dylan's stocking was hung. He also drank half the milk and ate half a mince pie. The he took a bite out of the carrot and snuck back upstairs.

"Did you save me a cookie?" Maria whispered,

"Yeah." Jeff handed her a cookie and they tried to get some sleep before Dylan woke them up. "Maria?"

"Yeah?"

"What time does Dylan wake up on Christmas?"

"Hard to tell, about 5?"

"OK. We'll have 3 and a half hours sleep then. He yawned and fell asleep.

* * *

Adam sat up in bed staring at a framed picture of Christian. Christian loved Christmas, now this was Adam's first year without him. He felt tears threaten again then he saw the door open a little.

"Merry Christmas honey." His Wife, Jenna, said to him,

"Hi." He replied sadly.

"Oh honey. I know it must be hard but he wouldn't want this to take over your life. You know that right?" Adam nodded. "I've got good news."

"What?"

"You're aloud to go home tomorrow." Jenna smiled.

"Thank god, I hate it here." Adam sighed.

"There's more." Jenna sat down on his bed.

"What is it?"

"I'm four months pregnant." Jenna smiled, Adam felt a smile appear on his face.

"When will we know what it is?"

"We'll do it when I'm about 6 months." Jenna said and smiled. They embraced each other,

"Jen?"

"Yeah Hun?"

"If its a boy can we call it Christian?"

"Of course. If its a girl do you want to call it Chrissy?" Jenna asked,

"Yeah." Adam smiled. 'I guess Christmas really is full of miracles.' He thought.

* * *

-3:02 am-

AJ Sat in her room at her mom's. looking out the window, she hadn't stopped crying since what had happened with punk. She had called Layla too. She had got a therapist to help her with it. AJ sighed but then smiled when she saw snow falling from the sky. It was already freezing cold outside. So the snow made it colder, but she didn't close her window. Just sat there, staring, crying.

CM Punk felt someone grab his ankle roughly, then suddenly e was ripped out of bed. He remembers the same happening when he was a child.

"Dad please, it's Christmas Eve." He said,

"ARE YOU BEGGING, BOY?"

"No sir."

"NO SON OF MINE IS A BEGGER. YOU UNDERSTAND PHILIP?! WE ARE BROOKS', WE DO NOT BEG!" Punk felt a fist hit his face, then a stool hit his head,

"DAD FOR FUCK SAKE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Punk Screamed. He regretted it straight away. His father picked him up by the neck and opened his window,

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Punk screamed in pain, shock and fear. Before he knew it he was being thrown out the window into the cold and snow in only jeans. Not even any socks or shoes.

He walked for a while until he saw a familiar face.

"AJ!" He yelled up to a window, AJ looked down the hurried away from the window, and before Punk knew it he was sat on her bed with a mug of hot chocolate. AJ was currently setting the couch-bed up,

"Thanks" he said,

"I'm still mad with you. I'm a nice person so I let you in." AJ said. "Crap I've ran out of pillows."

"Don't worry I can go without." He offered.

"OK. Night Punk."

"Night April."

Punk woke up to a little crying noise, he saw it was AJ so he sat next to her on her bed. Scooting under the covers.

"What's wrong?" He asked,

"Sorry its just, my mom she- it's hard to say." She sobbed,

"What happened?"

"She hit me as a kid. She hit me again today. Dad's never known though."

"Don't worry. Why do you think I was outside? My dad kicked me out." He said,

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry. Your not my dad." He laughed,

"Punk?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Punk smiled and replied with an 'I love you too.' Then they kissed deeply.

"Merry Christmas Phill."

"Merry Christmas April."

* * *

- 4:53-

Cassie was lying in bed, tempted to sneak down stairs. John and Torrie had always said. 'You can get up at 5 am but no earlier.' So she was waiting for the clock to change to 4:55 because It takes 1 minute to wake Emmy up, 2 minutes to get to John & Torrie's room (the house is huge), 30 seconds to wake them up and a minute and a half to get downstairs. She saw it change to 4:54 so she climbed out of bed ran to the other side of her big room and put her slippers and dressing gown on. Then she ran to Emmy's door and walked in just as the clock changed to 4:55,

"EMMY! IT'S CHHHHRRRRIIIISSSTTTTMMMMAAAA SSSS!" She screamed, it took Emilie 2 minutes to get all her things on then they ran quickly to Their parents room. Which only had John in. They felt their spirits drop a little since Torrie wasn't there but they proceeded to scream.

"DDDDAAAADDDDYYYYY! GET UP ITS CCCCHHHHRRRRIIIISSSSTTTMMMAA AASSSS!" It took John 30 seconds to get up and dressed then they all ran down stairs. The girls screamed when they saw who was sat there,

"MOMMY!" They ran an embraced Torrie in a hug.

"WE LOVE YOU!" They shouted,

"CASSIE LOOK!" Emmy pointed to a big stack of presents and soon the girls were on the floor opening many wrapped gifts.

* * *

- The Hardy's -

"SANTA CAME!" Dylan ran down the stairs quickly, dragging Jeff.

"I know."

"How?" He stopped and looked at Jeff suspiciously

"Because I had a chat with him. We ate the cookies together, did you know his real names Eric?" He covered up.

"No."

"We'll it is."

"COOL!"

* * *

-Randy & Stacy, 8:06 am -

"Merry Christmas baby." Stacy smiled handing Randy a big wrapped box.

"Thank you Stace." He smiled, ripping the paper off like a child.

Inside was the knew x-box he'd wanted for ages.

"OH MT GOD! Thank you!" He cuddled her, again like a child.

"You're such a kid." Stacy laughed.

"Here open mine." He handed her a small box,

She took the rapping off and gasped when she opened it, inside was a white gold ring with a big diamond and small diamonds around it.

"Stacy, will you marry me?" He asked, she teared up.

"Y-Yes."

* * *

- 12:30 pm -

"Here you go." Daniel Bryan put a vegan Christmas dinner on the table,

"Thanks Goaty." Kane said, Daniel sat down by Kane and dug into his own dinner.

"Merry Christmas Kane."

"Merry Christmas Daniel."

AN: **Hope you all had a great Christmas, I did :)**


	5. Epilogue

**_1 year later_**

"... And in this 'Mini SuperStar' tag team match we introduce the first team..." Justin Roberts announced. The WWE now had a new roster called the _'mini SuperStars'_. It's made up of kids that want to be superstars/divas or parents are. They even had a _Mini SuperStar girls champion_ belt and a _boys champion _belt. Along with _Mini SuperStar tag team champions_ belt for both genders.

"...Natalie Lesnar **_(AN: sorry probably not spelt right -_-) _** and Gemma Batista!" A blonde girl and a red headed girl stepped out of their corners, raising their hands. Natalie being the daughter of Brock Lesnar and Gemma being the daughter of Dave Batista both girls were naturally cold blooded. Natalie was 11 and Gemma was 10.

"And in the other corner... They are the Mini SuperStars girls tag team champions...Emilie and Cassie Cena!" Everyone cheered as the 8 year olds did a 'you can't see me' at their opponents. John had taught them how to do the AA, 5 knuckle shuffle and STFU and some of the other superstars taught then their moves as well.

The Cena twins were in control for the whole match. And eventually they won, even though they were the youngest on the roster and all the others were about 10-15 years old they were still the strongest and usually won.

Cassie grabbed two microphones and gave one to Emilie.

"Don't think you're leaving yet! We want to have a... Civilised chat with you two." Emilie said towards Natalie and Gemma who were waking up the ramp. The girls had learned a lot of trash talk (which they had to).

"Girls... Face it, you just can't beat us. And you will NEVER get these championships back." Cassie said to them as that climbed back into the ring.

"I think you'll find we will." Natalie said.

"Ok. Lets have a vote. Anyone that wants Gemma and Natalie to win in our championship match this Sunday at SummerSlam, scream now." A few people in the crowed cheered at Emilie's words.

"Ooookkkk, and anyone who wants Emilie and me to win at SummerSlam and for me to win the girls championship in the triple threat match between me, Gemma and the champion Zoe James, please cheer now." Almost everyone cheered and began to chant 'CENA! CENA! CENA! CENA!' The twins smiled at each other and Emilie said,

"Point proven." They both dropped their microphones and climbed out the ring as their theme began to blast through the speakers. Young Forever by The Ready Set.

The Cena's were gonna be in this business a loooong time.

* * *

"DADDY! DADDY DADDY DADDY DADDY DDDDDDDAAAAADDDDDDDDDYYYYY!" Dylan screamed running towards Jeff. Him and Maria had gone to this thing in Egypt for the last 2 weeks so Dylan had stayed at his grandmas.

"Hey kiddo!" He picked him up and gave him a kiss and a hug.

"MMMMMMMOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMYY YYYY!" He jumped out of Jeff's arms and ran at Maria.

"I missed you so much Dylan!" She said. Giving him a long kiss,

"I missed you too Mommy!" He smiled brightly when Jeff came over and rapped his arms around the two. "I'm glad we a family now." He whispered.

* * *

"Punk... Seriously. I don't think you love me... You're just doing this 'cause-" CM Punk cut AJ off with a long kiss.

"AJ. I honestly do want to marry you. I _**love**_ you." He kissed her again, "It's not just cuz of Sammie." AJ thought for a moment. She looked down at her rounded stomach. 8 months. A little girl who's going to be called Samantha 'Sammie' Olivia Brooks.

"You seriously love me?"

"I do. Will you marry me April?"

"Yes." They locked lips. Their history behind them. All it is now is the future.

* * *

Kane and Daniel Bryan walked down the ramp towards the ring and as they scanned the crowd they saw a lot of signs saying

"Kane Killed Santa!"

"R.I.P Father Christmas"

"SANTA KILLER!"

And more. They just laughed. Christmas had been fun.

_"MMMMMMEEEEEERRRRRYYYYY CCCCHHHRRRRIIISSSTTTMMMAAASS SS." _

_Daniel Bryan pouted as he stood at the door looking at the guy in a Santa outfit. _

_"You're not Santa Clause." _

_"That's right, 'cause I'm the one man band, baby!" The ginger Santa, who now was obviously Heath Slater, screeched. _

_"Oh Kane." Daniel called with a smirk on his goat-face. _

_"Yes Daniel?" Kane came out. _

_"Would you like your Christmas wish to come true?" Kane nodded, "Then GET HIM!" Kane began to run after Heath, as he ran down the street, screaming like a women. _

"Christmas is awesome." Team Hell No agreed.

* * *

"The wedding is next week! What are we going to do?! Oh My GOD! Only **_YOU_** would do something like that!" Stacy screamed at Randy,

"Sorry babe.."

"DON'T APOLOGISE! YOU SPILT COFFEE ALL OVER MY WEDDING DRESS!" Stacy began to cough, and then cry.

"Honey... C'mon. We can get another dress, God knows we have enough money. Stop yelling, you don't wanna lose your voice for the wedding. Now, do you want some chocolate?" Stacy nodded, wiping away her tears. Randy have her a quick squeeze before heading to the kitchen.

"God I hate periods." He whispered.

* * *

Two families stood in two shaded corners. Two graves of two loved friends. In front of one grave was a man with long blonde hair. Next to him stood his wife. In their arms were two babies. Twins. A boy and a girl, Christian and Christine (Chrissy), both 4 months old.

"Dude, I love you man. That's why I named my kids after you. 'Cause you made me proud. I'll never forget you, I love you buddy." Adam put a hand on the grave and traced the letters with his finger,

_In Loving Memory, _

_William Jason Reso,_

_Otherwise known as Christian,_

_Great friend, husband and brother, _

_Loved and Missed forever_

_R.I.P _

Adam stepped back and began to cry. He took baby Christian from Jenna and stroked Christine's head.

"I love you man." He whispered.

On the other side of the graveyard stood another family. A women with a 13 year old boy and 9 year old girl with her, and a man, his wife and three kids joined them.

Written on this grave was

_Shawn Michaels _

_Beloved, son, father, husband, friend, uncle, god father and brother. _

_Missed but never gone. In our hearts forever. _

_R.I.P Shawn, you'll _always_ be loved _

Shawn had said his goodbyes to Cameron and Cheyenne that Christmas, he had told them what to tell their mother, and their uncle Hunter. But he couldn't hold on. He let go and now he sleeps forever, peacefully.

"I love you daddy. I'll never forget you." Cheyenne whispered,

"Dad, I love you so much. You don't have any idea how much I miss you. Daddy, I love you." Cameron said, he hasn't called Shawn 'daddy' for years, until now.

"Shawn, I love you. I break a little everyday knowing that you won't be there when I wake, or go to sleep. I miss you." Rebecca said.

"Shawny, where do I start? I've loved you as a brother for years. I can't believe I haven't fell to pieces living without you for so long. Dude, you were and still are the man. DX forever buddy, I love and miss you Shawny." Hunter whispered.

**AN: OMG! I'M CRYING! THAT'S THE END AND I JUST KILLED SHAWN AND CHRISTIAN! Why did I do that? Anyway... That's the end... But maybe I'll update next Christmas ;) xxx**

**-Freya :) xxx**


End file.
